


Glory hole

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically everyone with Alec.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Smuttymalec for inspiring me to try to write something of my own, and the good advices.  
> I would also like to say thanks for an Anonymous mentor/beta.

Alec walked into the club on Saturday, for their usual weekly night out. He immediately spotted Magnus and Raphael talking by the bar, while Meliorn, Simon, Jace and Luke were sitting in their usual booth. Alec and Jace were roommates in college, and when Jace met his girlfriend Clary, she brought Simon, her best friend and Luke, her mentor with. After a while Luke introduced them to his colleagues Raphael and Meliorn. The last one to join their group was Magnus, who was the childhood friend of Raphael.

Alec hated clubs, but when Magnus opened Pandemonium a year ago, they all gathered together to support their friend. Since then, it somehow became a Saturday night tradition, for all the guys to get together and have a night away from their significant others.

As soon as Jace spotted him, he started waving at him. Like he wouldn’t know where to go after exactly 52 nights spent in the same booth.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alec asked sitting down.

“Magnus and Raph went to get drinks. How was your week? Did you finally ask Lydia out?” Jace repeats the same question that he has asked ever since Alec started to work with her at the law firm.

“No, I did not, and I do not intend to do that at any point of time. Please leave my love life alone!” Alec truly hated that Jace tried to get him laid by every woman who came even a little bit close to him.  
“Why do we have to have this conversation every single time? How do you know I don’t have hook-ups every other day?” Alec knew Jace would never believe it, especially that they meet up for dinners and movie nights way too often for that.

“Sure… but you’ll die alone if you never even try,” Jace takes a sip of his beer, with a pointed look.  
“You remember how pathetic I’ve been before I met Clary. You could have that too!”

“Well hello Alexander! Aren’t you looking wonderful as ever,” Magnus put down a drink in front of Alec, and slid in next to him. Alec took a sip trying to hide his blush. He had a crush on Magnus since forever, but he didn’t have the courage to come out of the closet yet.

“Hey Magnus! Thanks. How you doing?”

“Wonderful darling. The business is thriving since I added the extra back room,” he smiles mischievously. He knew how to bring out the perfect blush on his friend, and he truly enjoyed proving over and over again.

“New room? What is it for?” It only took 1 minute for Magnus to get all his attention, completely forgetting about the others in the booth.

“Sex,” Magnus states simply with a smile.

Alec started coughing, as the beer went down the wrong way from the unexpected answer.  
“What?” He tries to sound normal again.

“For sex. The room only has a glory hole in it. Not the small one, the big one with a table, some shackles, so people only see the other waist down. It is really popular with people who want anonymous sex.” The way Magnus talks about this sounds so ordinary, but for Alec, it is anything but.

“Do people really like to have sex with strangers they can’t even see? Isn’t that dangerous? What if you end up locked in the shackles while someone attacks you or something?” Alec is deep red already, talking about sex with Magnus, who has so much experience, while he didn’t have any, was a bit disturbing. 

“That is the whole point Alexander. It is exciting not to know what is happening around you and what to expect from the others. I also have a bouncer waiting outside all the time, ready to jump in if anything happens, and the person in the shackles has a bell that they can ring if any help is needed. Since I opened the room, my income has grown 10%,” Magnus is smiling on Alec’s shocked face. He is pretty sure he doesn't have much experience with one night stands, no matter what he said to Jace earlier.

They go back to normal conversations with the others that night, but Alec is deep in thoughts. He went home that night slightly buzzing from the shots Magnus paid as celebration for the good business. First, he couldn’t get his head around the whole concept, but the more and more he thought about it, it actually kind of made sense. If he would do it, he could have sex without anyone finding out he is gay, and he won’t have to have awkward conversation with anyone, and deal with any consequences. He did consider losing his virginity this way may not be the best idea, but it is still a better option than coming out. He knew deep down that his friends would accept him, after all they have accepted Magnus’ bisexuality, but it is hard to defeat his fears.

By the time next Saturday comes around, he already made up his mind. He called Jace, letting him know he isn’t going with them, because he doesn’t feel well. It is a bit weird to come here the same day his friends are just a few corridors away, but they are all straight with girlfriends, except Magnus, but he is so beautiful, it would be a waste to hide his face with this kind of anonymous sex. He sneaked into Pandemonium, going straight to the back rooms. There is a guard outside, who asked him his preference, so they won’t let any women in to have their fun with him. He is really nervous, but also excited. He will finally lose his virginity at age 28. Hopefully the hour long shower was enough preparation, he read about the importance of hygiene, but just in case, he bought some lube with him, so as soon as he walked into the room, and undressed, he opened the lid and opened himself up a bit more, while making sure to be slick enough. After a few minutes when three fingers slid in and out easy enough, he deemed himself ready.

He has seen glory holes in porn before, but seeing one in person was a different experience. It looked like there was a fake wall with a hole in it, with a bench, and an overhead door, so he can easily get in and out. The shackles were attached to a pulley, so he can put them on himself before raising his legs up. He positioned himself on his back, as he hadn't felt comfortable enough to bend forward to anyone, his legs in the shackles, and when he layed down, he closed the door, so his upper body was hidden, and pulled the rope so his legs were up high. When he felt he was as ready as he could be, he rang the bell the guard told him to use if he was ready for a partner. He only waited for 3 minutes (not that he was counting the seconds) when the door opened. He could hear footsteps coming closer. Alec started to fidget with his hand, he was terrified, but in the meantime he was starting to get aroused from the anticipation. He jumped when he felt a hand on his inner thigh. This is it. 

The hand started to move further down and by the time it reached his ass, Alec’s hands were shaking. 

First one finger pushed in slowly, then when his mystery sex partner realised he was already prepared, he put another two in and started to pump faster. Alec’s dick jumped when the guy hit the right spot a couple of times. Obviously he fingered himself before, but the thought of someone else doing it just made him more aroused. When the fingers slid out, Alec held his breath, and when he felt a solid dick probing his hole, he let out a small moan. 

The other guy grabbed his thighs as he slowly pushed in. He isn’t too big, but Alec can still feel the stretch. It felt wonderful, but he doesn't have a moment to think about the fact he just lost his virginity with a stranger, because the other already started pounding mercilessly.  
Alec can feel his orgasm building up, as the other hits his prostate with just the right angle, but in the next moment he can feel the other speeding up, his movements get erratic, and a minute later he released inside Alec. He slid out without a word, and walked out the room. 

Meliorn walked to their usual booth and sat down next to Luke. Magnus looked at him with a knowing smile. “So? Did you like the new room?”  
“You have no idea how much. There is a guy in there tonight, and he felt like a virgin. I finished in a few minutes just like a teenager, it was so good. If he is still there, which I think he is, as he hasn't finished yet, I suggest you all try him.”  
Jace didn’t need more encouragement, he jumped up and walked straight to the back rooms, the others looked after him with confused faces, because they thought Jace was the least experimenting among them.

Alec can feel the semen dripping from his hole, but he ignored it as he tried to collect his thoughts. He has been fucked by a stranger. He isn't a virgin anymore. It actually felt good, his hole doesn’t even feel sore how he expected, although his partner wasn’t bigger than his fingers. The only problem is, that now he is really unsatisfied. The guard by the door told him, he can ring the bell as many times as he wants, so he does just that, hoping his next stranger will last longer. At this point he felt dirty enough to do again, one or two doesn’t make a difference but he is also pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to build up the courage to come back another day. He have to enjoy this night, before he goes back to his sad closeted sex free life. 

When the door opened again, he already got excited, nervousness long gone.  
This guy doesn't even try his hole before pushing his dick in straight to the hilt. Alec doesn’t even have time to get shocked as the pounding has already started. This one is a bit longer than the previous one, but more careless. He doesn’t even try to hit his prostate, seeking his own pleasure only. It makes Alec wonder if this guy is straight, and only came here for a hole...any hole.

The second mystery guy finished in 3 minutes, then walked out immediately.  
Well this didn’t go as planned. I am still aroused like hell. Alec thought, while pressing the bell without a second hesitation. He really wanted to finish already. 

When Jace returned to the table with a smile in less than 5 minutes, the others already knew Meliorn was telling the truth.  
When Luke stood up, everyone looked a bit shocked.  
“What? If the straightest straight can finish in two minutes, I have to see that ass too. You know I had my fair share of experimenting when I was young” and he walked out without a second glance at his smiling friends.  
Magnus looked around, and saw everyone excited. “ And here I thought I am the only freewheeling bisexual in this group. What happened with your straightness, or the fact you all have girlfriends?”  
“This is just sex.” Jace answered without a slightest bit of guilt on his face. “And you said it yourself, this is anonymous, this isn’t more cheating than jerking off.” All the others just nodded in agreement.

When the door opened, Alec took a deep breath, and prepared for anything. The third mystery guy shoved his dick straight to his prostate with one move. He is wider than the previous two, also shorter than the second was, but the semen of the others still dripping from his hole given enough lubrication to make it less painful. 

This one goes much slower, sliding out completely, then moving back in inch by inch. So far Alec enjoyed this one most, but unfortunately this one didn’t last long enough either. Alec started to think this was a bad idea after all, only the guys walking in have their orgasm. Wasn’t this supposed to be satisfying for him too? Or this is how it works in real life? If you have hook-ups, they still can be unsatisfactory? He rings the bell more furiously now, hoping to reach his orgasm before he has sex with the whole club.

When Luke arrived back at the table in less than 10 minutes, Raphael and Simon jumped up immediately, but because Raphael was sitting outside of the booth, he got the head start.  
Simon slumps back to his chair, a bit disappointed. “I really hope this guy has one more in him. Don’t want to be the only one missing out.”

“What about me? You think I don’t want to see this wonderhole?” Magnus laughed at the face his friend made on his description.

While waiting, Alec started to wonder what his mystery partners may look like. If the time they finished is anything to go with, they all probably really young. He stretched his legs in the shackles a little bit, and when the door opened he was ready for the next one. This guy surprised him when his hand went to Alec’s dick and stroked it a couple of times before pushing in. He goes slowly first, but as he picked up the speed, Alec felt his balls to draw up, but right before he could come, the other pulled out of him and in two second he could feel the other come on his thighs. Alec let out a groan when the guy walked out. 

As soon as Raphael walked back to the table, Simon was already on his feet, and almost ran toward the back. 

“Is it really that good Raph? I knew the glory hole is a success, but no one before had this many partners finished in such a short time!”

“It is a really good ass for sure. But I doubt he has much more in him. He almost came, I just pulled out in time.”

When the next dick started to push in Alec’s waiting hole, he already knew this one would be bigger. As it moved in inch by inch, he felt the wonderful stretch. God, this must be at least 9inch! He slid his hand up a bit on Alec’s thighs so he could get a good grip. As the other started pounding with high speed and enormous power, Alec was pretty sure he won’t be able to sit for a week. It felt so good, it made him seriously reconsider his previous thought about never doing this again. He grabbed the bench underneath to keep himself steady so he could feel every move perfectly.

When he felt close, the other one slowed down, and whispered “Not yet, I still have a friend waiting outside.” He pulled out, and came on Alec’s stomach.

When the guy walked out, there were thousands of thoughts in Alec’s mind. This guy sounded a bit like Simon. No that can’t be. He has a girlfriend, and Maia and him seem to be good together.

He has one more friend waiting? That would make it six. That's how many of his friends are in this club. But that is impossible. They are all straight with girlfriends except Magnus. No it can’t be. That would be crazy. Alec started to panic when the door opened. He didn’t ring the bell.

“Well, hello beauty,” sounds the way too familiar voice. Now Alec started to move, trying to get his legs from the shackles, when Magnus’ hand touched his thighs.

“Please don’t go yet. You see, my friends enjoyed you so much, I had to come here to see you myself. This room hasn't had such a success since it opened.”

Alec stopped moving. This is Magnus. The man he loved since forever, and he wanted to fuck him? He doesn’t know who he is anyway. He could now finally have who he truly wanted. Magnus started stroking Alec’s dick, while slowly licking the mix of his previous partner’s semen off his body. At this point Alec is pretty sure his heart has stopped. This can’t be real!

“You see these are my best friends’ come on you. They are all painfully straight, but you still managed to make them come in minutes.”

Alec took a deep breath, thinking which one of his partners could’ve been Jace, his childhood crush. The thought that all of his friends have come in and on him made Alec even more painfully hard.

Magnus positioned himself to his hole, while stroking Alec’s hard member softly, and Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as Magnus started to push in. 

He was much bigger than the rest, if he had to guess, it would be around 11 inches. The stretch was amazing, but painful. When he was fully in, he stopped for a few seconds, to let him adjust to his size. As soon as Magnus started moving, Alec’s brain short circuited. This is so much better than I imagined.

Magnus started pounding faster and faster, and Alec couldn’t hold his moans back anymore.  
Magnus stopped immediately, recognising his friend’s voice. “Alexander?” His voice was shaking, and he didn't know what to do. Should he stop? 

But Alec already knew it was him, and didn't move. 

Alec stayed still. Magnus knows! Shit. Now I definitely won’t have that orgasm. And can’t ever look at my friends ever again. 

But then Magnus started to move again, more passionately. The way his giant dick slid in him made Alec want to cry out, so he does “Ah Magnus yes! God you are so big! More please!”

When Magnus heard his friend begging for more, he started to move faster, harder.  
“Yes Alexander! You are so good! Can you feel our friends’ come in you? This is so hot! Ahh”  
He grabbed Alec’s thighs so hard, there will be bruises tomorrow from his fingers.  
“Yeah Magnus you are the biggest one! Our friends are nothing compared to you! Please harder!”

Magnus hit his prostate with such a power, Alec could see stars.

“I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t sit for a week! And you’ll dream about my dick, because I’ll be the one who makes you come!”

The movement got so hard and fast, Alec had no doubt he would rip apart.

“Please Magnus make me come! Our friends made me feel so good!”

“The first one was Meliorn!”

“Ah yes! More!” Alec now remembered back how it was to feel Meliorn inside of him.

“Then Jace!” Magnus now pushed in hard and slow. 

“God Jace! I wanted his dick for years!” Now that he can put faces to his mystery partners, he feels much better.

“How did Luke feel? I’m sure he was gentle!” There is sweat dripping from Magnus’ forehead.

“Yeah! He was, and thick, but Simon was the biggest before you!” Alec panting hard, now knowing exactly what order his friends fucked him. He thought back, now putting a face to the fucks, and thinking how good they felt.

When Magnus hit his prostate hard, Alec cried out. “So I am the biggest?” Magnus could feel his orgasm getting closer.

“Yes! You are the biggest! I can feel my hole ripping apart by you! Ah I am so close” Alec moans louder with every move.

“Come for me Alexander! I want to see you come apart from me while thinking how our friends edged you for so long!”

When Magnus sped up, and moved harder, Alec couldn’t hold back anymore, he came so hard with Magnus’ name, he was sure he lost consciousness for a second. Magnus didn’t stop though, keeping up his impossible speed. It was hard to hold back his orgasm, but he wanted Alec to feel as good as possible.

“God Alec yes! You are so good for us! I want to fuck you over and over again! With all of our friends! “

Alec felt like he would pass out, but at Magnus’ words he could feel himself getting hard again.  
He didn’t know he could get hard this close to his orgasm, but the feeling of Magnus’ giant cock inside him is just too good.  
“Yes! You can fuck me as many times you want! And Jace, Meliorn, Simon, Raphael and Luke too! God yes!”

Magnus imagined Alec in the middle of the room with all of them fucking him, and with one last thrust he came deep inside Alec.

Alec cried out as he came for the second time untouched, feeling as Magnus loaded his hole more. He can still feel his friends’ previous comes, he felt impossibly full.

When Magnus pulled out, Alec almost whined for the loss. He doesn’t want this night to end, and go back to reality.  
This was the best decision he has ever made. 

When a bit later Magnus walked back to their table with Alec behind, the rest of the group didn't understand what was going on. When did Alec get here? Didn’t he say he wasn’t feeling well? 

“Guess who I found behind our glory hole.” Magnus smirked, holding Alec’s hand tight, making sure he can’t run away. When they finished, they had a little chat about Alec’s fears and concerns. Magnus tried to assure him, that their friends won’t think any less of him, and the fact he is gay won’t change anything.  
The rest of the group was shocked, everyone looked around for a few seconds, not sure what to say, a bit guilty too. Simon was the first one to react. 

“Wow! You are amazing!” 

The others soon joined in the praises, and Alec blushed deep red. Jace was the first one who asked

“So uhm. Are you planning to do it again? I think we all agree we need an opportunity to make this right.” Jace bowed his head as he added “I may have been a bit selfish.”

They all said their apologies while having a couple of drinks by the bar, so Alec doesn’t feel uncomfortable standing alone. He felt exhausted, but also elevated, especially the way Magnus stroked the small of his back. He whispered sweet things to him, and when they said goodbyes to their friends, Magnus walked him home, and they shared kisses in the doorway. 

Magnus was right about their friends, and he also said he wouldn’t mind sharing Alec with them again, and honestly, even though Alec loved Magnus deeply, and was on cloud nine from the fact Magnus agreed to date him, he actually really wanted to do this again. He can now understand when people say sex can be addictive.  
He can’t wait for next Saturday’s guys night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Saturday night fun

As next Saturday rolled around, Alec started to feel nervous. They all agreed to meet up in Magnus’ loft, because he is the only one living alone. He and Alec went out a few times during the week, but they agreed to have another night with their friends. 

Funny how Alec wanted to do the glory hole so he could gain experience, so he wouldn’t feel nervous to ask Magnus out when he is ready to come out of the closet, and now he is actually dating Magnus because he did the glory hole. 

Alec would’ve been satisfied if he only had Magnus, but he was actually thrilled when Magnus suggested another Saturday fun. He thought there is so much more opportunity now that they know it is Alec who makes them happy. The others were a bit worried if Alec would tell their girlfriends, but he had no intention to ruin the fun, not to mention that would mean to come out to them, and admit everything that happened between them. 

Now he was sitting on the couch in Magnus’ living room, already prepared, watching tv with his boyfriend. When the doorbell rang he stiffened a bit, but Magnus smiled at him and stood up to open the door. 

The others walked in, most of them looking a bit on edge, but Jace was smiling widely. Last weekend he told Alec that he actually had some fantasies about him years ago, but couldn’t imagine being with a guy like that.  
Magnus poured drinks to everyone, and they all settled around the coffee table. No one really knew how to get this started, so Magnus put down his drink, and kissed Alec deeply. 

Magnus moved him over himself, then started to unbutton Alec’s shirt, the rest of the guys watched them eagerly.  
When Alec’s shirt was down, Jace moved first, putting his hand on Alec’s broad shoulder. 

As Alec felt his best friend’s hand, he stopped kissing Magnus, and turned his head towards Jace. Since last week, most of his dreams were about Jace, as Alec had so many fantasies when he had a crush on him. 

Jace looked in his eyes, then kissed him slowly, unsure. Magnus moved his hand on Alec’s pants, opened the button and the zipper, and slid his hand down on his butt.

Alec stood up, so Magnus could take his pants and boxer off, and once he was naked, he sat back down between Jace and Magnus, sliding his hands up Jace’s thighs then starting to work on the button there.   
When he managed to free his cock he looked at it for the first time. It was smaller than he imagined after their last encounter. 

While Alec leaned in and took Jace in his mouth, Meliorn moved closer. Magnus switched place with him, as they agreed previously that Magnus would finish him off again.  
Alec never gave a blowjob before, so his movements were a bit erratic.

Meliorn moved his hand on Alec’s hips to lead him to kneel up. As soon as he got access to Alec’s ass, he immediately dived in and licked the waiting hole deeply. Alec moaned loudly around Jace’s cock. He imagined how it would feel, but the reality was much better.  
He cast a look on the side to see Raphael, Luke and Simon already jerking off. Magnus sat in the loveseat looking weirdly proud. 

Soon enough a finger joined Meliorn’s tongue, and it became harder to concentrace, so Jace took control, held onto Alec's head and started to thrust up in his mouth.  
Alec felt thrilled already, enjoying two of his friends together, but when Luke stood up and took Alec’s hand and put it on his dick. He started to stroke it immediately, while Meliorn replaced his mouth and fingers with his solid dick.

When the pounding in his ass started, Alec thought he would faint. It was so good being filled like this, one in his ass and one in his mouth, the one in his hand was just an encore.   
He felt his balls tighten as Meliorn hit his prostate spot on, but then Magnus stood up, stopped him for a moment, and put a cockring around Alec’s member. It was so tight, and Alec felt a bit frustrated, but Magnus was right. Today would end way quicker if he came. 

Jace’s movements became quicker, his hold in Alec’s hair almost painful. In a couple of minutes he came down Alec’s throat with a loud moan.   
Alec tried to swallow it all, but some of it escaped his lips, and in the next second Luke tilted his head and kissed off the cum from his mouth.

When Jace stood up Simon took his place, while Meliorn finished in his ass. There was a shift behind him and in the next moment Raphael pushed in his waiting hole without hesitation. He felt so good, but after Meliorn it hasn’t felt enough. Like if Magnus knew what he was thinking, he stood up and whispered in Luke’s ear.   
When Luke’s dick disappeared from his hand he was a bit disappointed, but when Raphael pulled out of him too, he was whining. But then Luke lifted Alec up, off Simon’s dick too, and sat down under Alec. He stroked his cock a couple of times, then nice and slowly eased in Alec’s ass. 

Luke moved in his ass slowly, while Simon guided his head back on his dick. This felt really good, but then he felt a finger entering next to Luke and he let out a surprised growl.  
Within minutes Raphael pushed in the third finger, making the stretch impossible for Alec.   
When the fingers disappeared, he tried to brace himself of what to come, and when Raphael pushed in next to Luke, he cried out.  
“Oh God! This is so much!”

Then the pounding began, and Alec felt like dying from the stretch and the pleasure it caused. At the sight Jace hardened again, so he grabbed Alec’s hand so he could jerk him off.   
Alec felt so full, and his dick was so red he was sure he would pass out. Simon finished in his mouth first, then Luke and Raphael shot up deep in his ass. It took a few more strokes to give Jace his second orgasm, he came all over his face.

When they all pulled out of him, he felt empty, but then Magnus moved over to him, stroked his cheek.  
“You were so wonderful Alexander. Making all our friends happy. Now I will make sure to make you happy too.”  
Magnus helped him lay down on the ground on his back, then climbed over him. When he pushed in, it was different then their friends, Alec felt loved, the way Magnus kissed him, and made sure every movement brought pleasure to Alec.  
They made love for the first time, their friends walking out the loft quietly. When Magnus released his cock from the ring Alec came so hard, he saw stars. This was enough for Magnus to have his release, and he cried out his name.   
They cuddled for hours, talking about fantasies, dreams and Saturday nights...


End file.
